Bara no Jigoku
by Otaku Freak Kiken 88
Summary: When Kurama unsuspectedly tips over a mysterious bottle, onto his newest plant-slash-"creation", everything gets thrown outta whack! See what happens! And review, PLEASE! SECOND CHAPTER IS UP! IT"S REALLY FUNNY! OOC AT TIMES, BUT STILL GOOD
1. Just a Start to All the Madness

**Bara no Jigoku  
  
Chapter One: _Just A Start to All the Madness  
  
By Otaku Freak Kiken_**  
  
Kurama slumped in his chair. He ran his hand through his bright red hair with a deep sigh. The clock on his desk read well past midnight, and his vision was starting to fail him. He rose from his seated position and checked over his newly sown seeds he had just planted in a flower pot. As he reached for his lamp, his hand slightly touched a small bottle and made it tip over. He had not noticed this since it was completely dark in his room, and he was already approaching his bed.  
  
The bottle's opening rested on the edge of the flower pot. A mysterious substance poured out onto the soil, saturating it.  
  
When Kurama woke later on that day, he discovered his little experiment had actually worked... but he wasn't expecting it to work within a few hours. Growing from the flower pot was a full-blown rose shrub with four different blooms. He smiled in satisfaction as he checked over his newest creation. "This has got to be the best specimen I've ever grown by far... But how did it develop so rapidly?" He pondered on this question for a while until he realized that he had only a few minutes to get ready. He was going to meet up with Yusuke for a day of "hanging out". He quickly went off to change and ready himself.  
  
Hiei stood on a large branch of a nearby tree, looking down on a walking Kurama. His eyebrow perked when he saw Yusuke not too far off. 'What are they up to? Kurama's actually outside for once... and he's with the Detective... Hn... Not like it's any of MY concern... but I am quite curious as to why they'd be out in public together...' Hiei thought to himself. He flitted off to another tree, closer to the action. He peered down in amusement. "Hn..."  
  
Yusuke suggested sitting down on a bench before going anywhere, so the two seated themselves and started to talk to each other. Off in the distance, a very tall figure was moving towards them. Yusuke groaned and looked over at Kurama, who was overjoyed with being outside and talking to people rather than reading highly intellectual and mind boggling books or playing God with mutant plants. Yusuke rolled his eyes at the sight of Kurama smiling and focused on the oncoming being. "Who invited him?"  
  
Kurama sighed and accepted the fact that an uninvited guest was on his way. "I didn't, but I guess it's okay, right?" He cheerfully looked around and waved to the person walking towards them. "He's not all that bad... And, besides, it's still considered 'hanging out' if more than two people are together, right?"  
  
The Detective closed his eyes and shook his head in shame. "You're so sheltered... and that's not a good thing, fox boy... Man, I wanted this day to be just us two getting to know each other a little better. Now that the buffoon is mixed in with the whole plan it screws everything up." He glanced over Kurama's expression and questioned it. "What's the matter?"  
  
The yoko had a disturbed face. "You just made it sound like a date... Look, I LIKE you and all, but... Not in that sort of way. And what would Keiko think? I hope you don't take this the wrong way... I just want to keep our relationship at a friendly state." He smiled.  
  
Yusuke screamed. "Ew! EW! No way, man! I didn't mean it like that! WHOA BUDDY!!! Ack! I'm SOOOO straight! STRAIGHT AS AN ARROW!!!" He inched away from him like there was no tomorrow. He hyperventilated as he sat there, nearly rocking back and forth. 'Happy place! Happy place!!!'  
  
Hiei choked at Kurama's comment and coughed only momentarily. 'Please tell that was a joke...' He almost felt like joining Yusuke in the pursuit of a "happy place". But, then again, "happiness" doesn't sound like it would help him that much, either. He quickly calmed himself and continued to watch them.  
  
Kurama waved his hand in a swatting motion at Yusuke. "I was only joshing with you! Don't be so uptight!" He chuckled when he saw Yusuke smirk at him. "And I think he's here already..." He sat upright with a friendly grin. 'Now that the team's all together, I can probably explain the experiment to them...'  
  
Hiei smirked. 'So he know's I'm near... Smart fox...' Hiei jumped to yet another tree, this time right above the team. He looked down at Kurama, who suddenly glanced up and smiled at him. "Erk!" Hiei quickly moved to another branch and watched from there. 'He thinks he's so funny...'  
  
Kuwabara ran up to the pair and scowled. "What is wrong with you, Urameshi?! Why'd you not tell me Kurama's out of the house?! WHY?!" He huffed as he stood there, clenching his fists and teeth. "It's like a rare sighting! A miracle! And you didn't tell me!!!"  
  
Kurama's eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "I'm not THAT secluded from society..." He crossed his arms and looked away with an angry face. "Yusuke just wanted it to be the two of us, ALONE... But you had to ruin it! Now we'll NEVER get to know each other BETTER..." He had changed his expression to more of a disappointed and "heartbroken" stare.  
  
Yusuke shuddered and cringed. "And you said _**I**_ made it sound bad! Geeze!!!" He pressed himself up against the far end of the bench, quite a ways away from the fox. His face showed such a disturbed glare, and his body was extremely stiff. He didn't move an inch. "You better tell me that was a joke!... C'mon, man!"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Oh, but Yusuke!" His eyes were welling up with tears, and he gave a sad, timid, "puppy" look.  
  
Everyone fell to the ground, besides Hiei and Kurama. "GYAH!!!" They all started to hyperventilate.  
  
Hiei fell from the branch he was standing on, with quite a delayed reaction. He landed on the sidewalk with a loud "WHUMP!!!", and groaned painfully soon after. "... Insolent fox!" He gingerly rose and stood in front of Kurama with a "friendly" glare of death. "THAT was NOT funny!"  
  
Kurama let out a small snicker, which grew to a loud, uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Sweatdrops formed on the faces of everyone except Kurama. 'There's something VERY WRONG with him today...' They all shook it off and recuperated themselves as they stood again.  
  
Kurama caught his breath and sighed in victory. "I got you all! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
No one laughed at this. "No, you DIDN'T... you scared the crap outta us, though!"  
  
Kurama scowled at them and growled. "Thanks for ruining my moment..."  
  
Everyone smiled and raised their hands in a peace sign. "No problem!" (Yes, even Hiei! Now picture THAT!)  
  
After a routine round of "I'm More Superior Than You" between Hiei and Kuwabara, Kurama led them all back to his house. As they made their way up to his room, his mother stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"Suichi! There you are! Where have you been?!" She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I've been looking all over for you! I almost called the police!"  
  
The group set all eyes on Kurama. 'The poor guy... No wonder he never leaves the house!' Sympathetic smiles came from them all. (Yes, even Hiei! AGAIN!)  
  
Kurama groaned. "I told you I was going to be out with my friend today..." He stared at the ground as his mother started to "lecture" at him. He only replied with, "Yes mother, I understand..." He glanced at the faces of his companions and pathetically grinned. "Shall we move on?"  
  
His mother had yet one more thing to say. "Oh, and Suichi... I wanted to tell you about that new rose bush I found in your room. It got so big that I had to put it outside, and... Well... I checked just a few minutes ago, and it vanished! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kurama crumbled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He dropped to his knees and bawled. "My plant!!! My creation!!! GONE!!! FOREVER!!!"  
  
Yusuke eyes did shifty glances as he looked down upon his lamenting teammate. "Uh... we'll help you find it, won't we guys?" Hie eyes grew stern when he shot serious glances at the others. They didn't show any sign of unacceptance. "Good! Now, let's go get that plant! Thingy!... Uh... Um... what is it again?"  
  
Kurama looked up at him with a truly saddened expression. "A highly evolved rose shrub..."  
  
Yusuke nodded and started walking out the door. "Whatever he said! C'mon, guys!"  
  
The team reluctantly followed.

_  
  
Yo! It's me again! Sorry I haven't written in such a long time! I've been so busy, and my parents have been uber mean lately! Please review! PLEASE!!! I will try to put up a second chapter right away, well... as soon as I finish it... yeah... or something like that! If you were wondering what the title means, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes!!! I win!!! You must read the next chapter!!!... Uh... YEAH... SORRY!!! Peace, ya'll!  
  
Ja-ne!_  
  
-Otaku Freak Kiken


	2. Playing God Has Its Downfalls

**Bara no Jigoku  
  
Chapter Two: _Playing God Has Its Downfalls_  
**  
_By Otaku Freak Kiken_  
  
As the teens made their way outside, Kurama calmed down a bit and took charge. He started to describe the plant. "It had four different blooms on it... Each separate colors. It grew quite quickly overnight, and... maybe it could be dangerous." He glanced around and sighed. "I was experimenting with some highly unstable and some rare substances..." He walked around to where his mother said she put the plant and gasped. "I can't believe it!... My yard's ruined!!!"  
  
Before the team was a large crater with a long, wide trail leading from it. They all stared at Kurama with curious expressions. None could believe that a simple rose shrub could make such a huge hole in the ground. He did say it was "highly evolved", though...  
  
"What did you experiment with?!" Hiei's eyes grew wide with terror. "If this thing is dangerous, it's all your fault if we die! You can't just play God, Kurama!" He walked up to the edge of the crater and peered down into it. "This could be another Godzilla movie, you know!"  
  
Yusuke whispered over to Kuwabara, "He knows what Godzilla is?"  
  
Kurama laughed. "He watched some of the movies with me... Well, if you must know what I used, I'll tell you... I used: nitroglycerin, (blah blah blah blah...) liquid spirit energy, DNA from all of us, hormones, and... sugar. Because plants love sugar." He smiled and walked over towards the crater, next to Hiei.  
  
Yusuke timidly followed him. "I know I'll probably regret asking this, but just HOW did you gather DNA from each of us?" He looked over at Kuwabara with a worried stare, hoping to find SOME kind of comfort, but his friend only returned the expression. Yusuke gulped and glanced at the other red head.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "It was at different times... The first one I gathered from was you, Yusuke. You and the others came over to visit when my mother was away, and I remember Kuwabara instigating a fight with you... You were the only one who drew blood because you hit your head on the corner of my table desk. When I was cleaning you up, I took a small sample of your blood and saved it."  
  
Yusuke's eyes squinted from being disturbed. "I was wondering why you were so eager to help me out... as soon as my head hit it you ran and got a first aid kit! I shoulda known you were gonna do somethin' strange with it..."  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama. "So, who was next?" He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually curious.  
  
Kurama pointed to Kuwabara. "Him... You, Kuwabara, were next. It was a week later from the day I got Yusuke's. Remember the small mission Koenma sent us all on? When you and I split off from the other two, we almost got lost. You were so anxious to fight somebody that you started to... well... Sneeze? I didn't understand it..."  
  
Kuwabara laughed. "Yeah, sometimes that happens when I'm coming down with somethin'... I remember it now! I WAS getting sick!"  
  
"So I offered you my hankie and you..." He cringed. "You coated the whole thing with your discolored mucus..." He covered his mouth in disgust and carried on with his explanation. "I removed a small portion of it when I returned home. I used great caution and many, many layers of gloves and antibiotics. It was the most disgusting sample I had ever taken." Kurama shuddered and looked over at the small demon beside him. "Surprisingly enough, you were the easiest to gather from, Hiei."  
  
Hiei blushed and his eyes did shifty glances as he stared off to the side. "I do not recall you ever taking any of this 'DNA' from me..." He continued to look away.  
  
Kurama laughed. "It was late at night, about three days ago. You had to see me for some reason, and so I opened my widow. You didn't look quite right, so I asked you what the matter was. You told me that someone had offered you a drink and you thought it would be water when you drank it... I'm just surprised that you even accepted it!"  
  
Hiei turned to scowl at Kurama. "I was thirsty, okay?!" His face was still flushed with a bright red color, and his eyes were piercing.  
  
Kurama pathetically laughed. "Well... uh... Heh heh... Needless to say, Hiei was still REALLY thirsty after the FIRST drink... Or was he just liking the feeling of being drunk?" He shot a sly, fox-like smirk at his small friend.  
  
Hiei scowled. "Hn!" He flitted off to the other side of the crater, crossing his arms and still scowling. "Baka kitsune..." he mumbled to himself. 'Yet again, he thinks he so funny!' he thought.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped to the ground in a roaring laughter.  
  
Kurama only chuckled, knowing the best part was yet to come. "That's not all! When I tried sitting him down on my chair, he staggered over and missed the chair COMPLETELY!" Kurama could tell he was about to die of laughter. "And after I helped him onto the chair, I turned for one second! ONE SECOND! Before I could even blink, Hiei was jumping on my bed, singing something that I couldn't understand... He was so drunk that his speech was slurred. I think he was trying to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle'... But I'm not too sure. It could've been 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' or 'I'm A Little Teapot'..." Kurama, while trying to hold in laughter, glanced over at his very enraged and quite embarrassed Koorime Fire Demon hybrid friend.  
  
Hiei was holding his katana to his stomach. "Hara-kiri!!!" Just as he was about to thrust the katana right through his torso, the whole group yelled "Wait!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" Hiei sighed in disappointment as he sheathed his sword. 'Why must they torment me SO?!' He let out a low growl and faced away from them all. 'One of these days, kitsune... ONE OF THESE DAYS...'  
  
Yusuke cautiously looked up at Kurama, still chuckling. "So, how'd you get his DNA?!"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Hiei asked me to pluck his eyebrows."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were rolling on the ground, still laughing as hard as they could... then they suddenly stopped. "So, you... did...?" Curiosity was written all over their faces.  
  
Kurama nodded solemnly. "...Affirmative..."  
  
Kuwabara worriedly asked, "...And just HOW do you KNOW how to PLUCK EYEBROWS?"  
  
Kurama was about to speak, but somehow Yusuke's hand managed to place itself over Kurama's mouth. Kurama groaned and frowned. Yusuke sighed in relief.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't know... we might just wanna keep it a mystery..." Yusuke motioned Kuwabara over to the side of the crater. "So, Kurama... What do we do NOW? We got a mutant plant on the loose, in Tokyo (of all places, go figure! Like Hiei said, it COULD be another Godzilla movie!), and a suicidal and very upset half fire demon, half pyro-maniac teammate who wants to kill us. Your yard's ruined, your mother's really creepy for some odd reason, you were experimenting with HORMONES and NITROGLYCERINE for reasons unknown to me, and... you seem a little mad..."  
  
Kurama's eyes closed and his brow twitched in aggravation again. "I think you left out the part where I was trying to help you all out!"  
  
Hiei timidly, like an injured or starving animal (not that he IS one!), slinked back over to the group. "Are you done HUMILIATING me, Kurama?" He kept a stern and agitated glare as he crossed his arms.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes, quite done."  
  
Kuwabara poked Hiei on the shoulder with a snort-like snicker. "Te-he-he-he-he!!! You got DRUNK!!!" He slapped his knee in utter amusement. "Hiei got drunk!!! The Shrimp!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Hiei turned to Kurama with a smirk. "May I?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "You may. Just don't kill him."  
  
Hiei SMILED as a large fireball followed by a gigantic mushroom cloud MAGICALLY appeared behind him. "Ah, I feel MUCH better..."  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "Hiei, what are we gonna do with ya? Ya always gotta blow him up or set his hair on fire, don'tcha?"  
  
"Actually... I did both..." Hiei pointed to a running Kuwabara. "See?"  
  
Kuwabara ran past them, hair ablaze. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Put it out!!! PUT IT OUT!!!"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "My bad..."  
  
Just then, after Kuwabara's 16th lap around the crater and jump over the trail, a loud rumbling and tremor engulfed the teens.  
  
All stood silent after it was over. Raising their heads in unison, all saw the same scene and gasped at once. "NO WAY!!!"  
  
_HAH!!! Cliffhanger!!! Now you GOTTA read the next chapter!!! I WIN!!!  
  
Okay, here's some vocab for the clueless...  
  
1. Bara: "rose" 2. No: "of" 3. Jigoku: "Hell" (Hence- "Bara no Jigoku", or "Rose of Hell")  
4. Baka: "idiot" 5. Kitsune: "fox" 6. Hara-kiri: "belly cutting", a form of suicide used, by many samurai, when overcome by defeat  
  
Cool, ne? Oh! Hold on!  
  
7. Ja: "See" 8. Ne:"ya" (Hence- "Ja-ne", or "See ya")  
  
Well, you better review!!! PLEASE!!! Then I'll be VEDDY VEDDY happy! And if I'm happy, whatever I write turns out MUCH better!!! SO THERE! If ya wanna read good stuff, MAKE ME HAPPY!!!  
  
Ja-ne!  
  
-Otaku Freak Kiken_


	3. It's All Too Weird

**Bara no Jigoku**

**Chapter Three: _It's All Too Weird_**

**_By Otaku Freak Kiken_**

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all stood staring straight up at what looked like the plant they had been searching for. All mouths were ajar, eyes wide in awe. A "rose shrub" the size of Godzilla rose before them all, it's limbs twisting and writhing about in the air, some even wrapping around nearby buildings. What each saw next would be the icing on the cake.

Kurama fell to his knees, nearly in tears. "It's... it's... SO BEAUTIFUL!!!" He continued the compliments on his work as the others looked on ahead. "My gorgeous creation!!!"

Hiei's facial expression changed drastically. "That's not a-! What I mean is-! Dear god, Kurama!" He covered his eyes and pointed out his reason to the others.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both choked and held their noses. "HELL-O!!!" Blood dripped down their hands as they sheepishly smiled. A boyish giggle escaped from their mouths. "Geeze... Hehehehehehehehe!"

Hiei, still covering his eyes, swatted his available arm around and finally knocked the two in the head. "Will you both just grow up?! You humans DISGUST me!!!" He, still not permitting his eyes to see, kicked Kurama in the leg and growled. "Snap out of it, you stupid fox!"

Kurama snapped. "What...?... Oh god!" He covered his eyes and blushed. He then noticed the bloody noses of his two companions from peeking through his fingers. He slapped one hand onto Kuwabara's eyes and nodded over at Hiei.

Hiei jumped (hehehehehehe! He had to jump!!!) and pulled Yusuke to his level, shielding his eyes also. "Well, Kurama..." Hiei sneered with amusement.

Yusuke reluctantly knelt and laughed. "If we knew you were so lonely, we woulda setcha up with someone! But I guess plants are more your style! You're twisted, man!" He elbowed Hiei, playfully, in the side with a giggle.

Hiei snarled. "Don't touch me in that manner, detective! I could melt your eyeballs from their sockets at any second if I wanted to!"

Yusuke gulped. 'Okay! So he hates messing around... making a note of that... Okay! That's number 1,888,628,9346,363,001 on the 'Things Hiei Hates' list!'

Kuwabara laughed. "I don't even wanna know why you created a very nakie lady plant thingy... yeah... But she's hot!!!"

Kurama grumbled. "I only wanted to help you all out, and now... Now I see how my messing with nature has endangered us all... But I just don't understand how my rose shrub became a woman! It baffles me..." He sighed deeply as he pulled his hand away from his face.

A woman-like figure stood before them. With buds, blossoms, and blooms coating 'her' whole entire being, and vines starting to wrap around the supposed 'naughty' parts, 'she' slowly moved 'her leg' and stepped forward, towards the petrified kitsune. 'She' reached 'her hand' out towards his face and smiled. "...Master..."

Kurama stood stiff, hyperventilating as his wide eyes followed 'her hand' and traveled to meet 'her' pale eyes. "You speak...?!" He started to tremble as he stood. He tried to back away as 'her hand' approached his chin but couldn't budge. He only stared straight at 'her', his creation.

'She' brushed 'her hand' down his cheek with a solemn stare. "...I have waited for you, master..." 'Her' pale eyes widened and a small smile formed across 'her lips'. "What must I do for you? What is your command?"

Kurama's eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped to his knees, then flat on his face. He was out cold.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were overwhelmed, also, but kept their consciousness and still stared at 'her'. 'She' curiously stared at Kurama, who was still out.

"Kurama... wake up!" Yusuke knelt and nudged Kurama's shoulder with his hand. "This is freaking crazy! Wake up, dang it!" He grabbed both of Kurama's shoulders and shook him violently, thrashing his limp body around like a ragdoll.

"You're going to KILL him! Detective, STOP!" Hiei shoved Yusuke out of the way and scowled. "Find out if she talks to us, too... See if she knows anything... I'LL wake up Kurama." He knelt and looked down at Kurama.

Yusuke nodded and stood, glaring at the 'woman' in front of him. "So, you got a name? Is it like 'Rosie' or something?" He glanced over at Kuwabara with a smirk. Kuwabara chuckled and stared at the 'woman' again. "You gonna say something or what?"

'She' nodded. "I am known by the name of Aesha." 'Her' pale eyes showed innocence of a newborn child, and her actions and expressions showed the same as well. "Why is my master not moving?"

Yusuke snickered. "He's kinda thinking this whole thing's crazy right now. It boggles even the genius mind of Kurama!" He laughed with Kuwabara and glanced down at Hiei and his unconscious friend. "I think he didn't expect to have you show up... Like the rest of us..." He smiled offhandedly and caught 'her' response, which was a soft giggle. "So... what else do you know?"

Aesha turned around in a small circle as her right index finger was placed on her lip, a wide-eyed stare accompanying the gesture. "...Ano... not much, actually... I just grew recently... But I do know my master!" She pointed to him and sighed. "I wish he would speak..."

Kuwabara joined in the conversation. "Why don't you have any clothes on?" He grinned from ear to ear with a snicker under his breath.

"I... don't know what you mean...? What are clothes?" She cocked her head to one side as she noticed the fabric covering the teens. "What is this? This strange covering...?"

Yusuke sighed. "These are clothes. You need to wear some. Please." He couldn't help but notice the absence of garments on the flower maiden. "You can't just walk around butt-naked... it just isn't right."

"Maybe Kurama's ma has some clothes! Want me to go see?" Kuwabara still had his smile when he asked, and his face showed eagerness. "It'll only take a minute or so!"

Hiei stared up at the teens and maiden. "I think he actually has a bright idea for a dull crayon... Go right ahead. But, just remember-!"

"I'll be fine!" He ran over towards the house, clumsily stumbling over rocks and debris.

Yusuke smirked. "He's gonna call her 'Kurama's ma' again, isn't he?"

Hiei solemnly nodded. "He's back. Just when I thought there was hope for him... Oh well... you can't have everything. Even if it IS brains."

_Yo! 'Tis me yet again! How's it all goin' down fer ya'll? It's pretty dang boring around these parts. Sorry I haven't updated in so long... Parents're being weird, and so are the skool's computers. Well, lemmi know whatchu think! And make me happy! FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER IF I'M HAPPY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_Vocab lesson! (If you already know this do not criticize the simplicity! For I am here to inform the clueless otakus!)_

_1. Ano: "Ummm..." (I use this a lot...)_

_2. Otaku: Anime/Manga fan... which I am...IMMENSELY!!! -happy dance of giddiness- YEE!!! (falls off chair) I'm okay!_

_3. Kiken: "Peril, danger, hazard, trouble" (what I go by cuz I'm a klutz! And pretty dang proud of it! Hee-yah! -falls off chair, shifty glances, slowly crawls back on and clears throat- Ahem! Anyways! On with the lesson! Before I somehow find a way to fall off the chair while being duct taped to it... -sound of tape ripping off the roll- Oh yeah! Girl's best friend! -starts taping self to chair- This'll hurt but I won't fall, now... Will I? -smirk- Yeee! -sound of tape being ripped off skin, a huge 'WHUMP' on the ground-... Never mind... -groan-... carry on... -to self- MY SKIN... -sniffle-)_

_(And for stuff that I think you all might wanna know... even if we're going back to some basics here... For newbies it'll be good fer ya!)_

_4. Hai: "Yes"_

_5. Iie: "No"_

_6. Nani: "What?"_

_7. Sumimasen: "Excuse me"_

_8. Arigato gozaimasu: "Thank you" (very polite with 'gozaimasu', otherwise you'll hear 'arigato' for a more casual conversation)_

_9. Doo itashimashite: "You're welcome" (I've been saying this one a lot... even out of the blue! Oh! Which reminds me...)_

_10. Aoi: "Blue"_

_11. Ohyasu minasai: "Goodnight"_

_I'll try to do this for each chapter!_

_Ja-ne!_

_-Otaku Freak Kiken_


End file.
